miyavifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kabuki Boiz
right|217x217px =Über den Song= "歌舞伎男子" ("Kabuki Danshi") übersetzt also "Kabuki Boiz", ist Teil der Single "Sakihokoru Hana no You Ni -Neo Visualizm-/Kabuki Boiz" (咲き誇る華の様に -NEO VISUALIZM-/ 歌舞伎男子). Diese war Miyavi's 14. Singleveröffentlichung, welche am 20. Juni 2007 auf den Markt kam. Von der Single gab es wieder 3 verschiedene Varianten. Kabuki Boiz ist dabei die B-Side, jedoch wieder mit eigenständigen PV. =Veröffentlichung= Das Lied ist auf folgenden CDs enthalten: Single CDs * Sakihokoru Hana no You Ni -Neo Visualizm-/Kabuki Boiz" A-Typ * Sakihokoru Hana no You Ni -Neo Visualizm-/Kabuki Boiz" B-Typ * Sakihokoru Hana no You Ni -Neo Visualizm-/Kabuki Boiz" Regular Version Alben-CDs * Miyavi -THIS IZ THE JAPANESE KABUKI ROCK- * ' '''AZN PRIDE -THIS IZ THE JAPANESE KABUKI ROCK- * VICTORY ROAD TO THE KING OF NEO VISUAL ROCK * FAN'S BEST =PV= center|691x691px =Lyrics= Originaltext 歌舞伎男子 Hi　俺らV系ボーイ　yo　日本男児　歌舞いてこーぜ Akiba-BOYもBreak-BOYも皆で騒げば関係ねぇだろ ROCK,PUNK＆HIPHOPにPUNK its genre less mix made in ZIPANG 踊る阿呆、着飾る阿呆、同じ阿呆ならもっと騒GO crazy hah? 起こせ行動　はったり上等　くらえHARD VISUAL SHOCK ROCKの衝動 派手なMake upで夢はデッカく Realお化粧バンド　ここに再登場-come back- 枯れ木に花を咲かせましょう　瓦礫の上でリバイバル　show 荒んだ浮世に豪華絢爛　KAVKI BOIZ　従え　いざ参らん Whassup? We are KAVKI BOIZ. Get up, stand up, and MAKE SOME NOIZ. きらびやかなStage　花びらが舞う We are the　革命児　待たせたなGirls ダークな世界に浮世のホープ　奏でる音はRealでドープ どっぷりロックにポップにヒップホップ　どーだ? No doubt Made in NIPPON 派手でいーじゃない　浮いてていーじゃない 自分らしけりゃいーじゃないの お化粧しましょ　おめかししましょ　自信もっていきましょーよ Have your own way 君は君のまま　少年のまま　信じたいもの信じればいいさ 何が正しくて　間違ってんのかなんて 大人でさえわかっちゃいない時代で 惑わされないで　自分殺さないで　見失う前にツバ吐いてやりゃいい やるだけやっちまって　失敗こいちまっても いつの日か笑い話にしてやるんだ WE ARE KAVKI BOIZ 歌舞くからLike a So　華のケイジ　チャラくても通すよ大和精神 Let's together　歌舞いてSo堂々と胸張って歩いていこう 見てろ　俺達のやり方　カブイテナウイゼハイカラ ディスコにクラブにライブハウス　分かるだろ?KVK in the HOUSE 派手でいーじゃない　浮いてていーじゃない お化粧しましょ　おめかししましょ Have your own way 君は君のまま　カギんちょのまま　見たくないものは見なくていいさ 何が正しくて　間違ってんのかなんて 大人でさえわかっちゃいない時代で うつむかないで　ほら顔上げて　泣きたい夜は俺にだってあるさ でも涙は枯らさず　とっておいて　腹抱えて仲間と笑って流すんだ WE ARE KAVKI BOIZ Romaji Kabuki danshi Hi orera Vkei booi yo nihon danji kabuitekou ze Akiba-BOY mo Break-BOY mo mina de sawageba kankei nee daro ROCK, PUNK & HIPHOP ni FUNK its genre less mix made in ZIPANG Odoru ahou, kikazaru ahou, onaji ahou nara motto sawagi Go crazy hah? Okose koudou hattari joutou kurae HARD VISUAL SHOCK ROCK no shoudou Hadena Make-up de yume wa dekkaku Real okeshou bando koko ni saitoujou -come back- Kare ki ni hana o sakasemashou gareki no ue de ribaibaru show Susanda ukiyo ni gouka kenran KAVKI BOIZ shitagae iza mairan Whassup? We are KAVKI BOIZ. Get up, stand up, and MAKE SOME NOIZ. kirabiyakana Stage hanabira ga mau We are the kakumeiji matasetana Girls Daaku na sekai ni ukiyo no hoopu kanaderu oto wa Real de doopu Doppuri rokku ni poppu ni hippuhoppu dou da? No doubt Made in NIPPON Hadede ii ja nai uitete ii ja nai Jibun rashiikerya ii ja nai no Okeshou shimasho omekashi shimasho jishin motte ikimashou yo Have your own way Kimi wa kimi no mama shounen no mama shinjitai mono shinjireba ii sa Nani ga tadashikute machigatte n no ka nante Otona de sae wakacchainai jidai de modowasarenaide jibun korosanaide mi ushinau mae ni tsuba haite yarya ii yaru dake yacchimatte shippai koichimattemo itsu no hika waraibanashi ni shite yaru n da WE ARE=KAVKI BOIZ Kabuku kara Like a So hana no keiji charakutemo toosu yo yamato seishin Let's together kabuite So doudou to mune hatte aruite ikou Miteru oretachi no yarikata KABUITE NAUI ZE HAIKARA Disuko ni kurabu ni raibu hausu wakaru daro? KVK in the HOUSE Hadede ii ja nai uitete ii ja nai Okeshou shimasho omekashi shimasho Have your own way Kimi wa kimi no mama shounen no mama shinjitai mono shinjireba ii sa Nani ga tadashikute machigatte n no ka nante Otona de sae wakacchainai jidai de utsumukanaide hora kao o agete nakitai yoru wa ore ni datte aru sa Demo namida wa karasazu totto oite hara kakaete nakame to waratte nagasu n da WE ARE KAVKI BOIZ Übersetzung (anhand der Engl. Übersetzung von Comyvz Crew): Kavki boiz Hi wir sind Vkei Boys, yo, Jungs aus Japan, lasst uns singen und tanzen. Akiba-BOY und Break-BOY, egal ob wir alle zusammen Lärm machen. Von ROCK,PUNK＆HIPHOP zu PUNK, es ist ein Genreloser Mix gemacht in ZIPANG. Tanzende Idioten, angekleidete Idioten, wenn wir alle dieselben Idioten sind, lasst uns durchdrehen und Krach machen hah? Steh auf und geh, erstklassiger Bluff, iss es HARD VISUAL SHOCK ROCK Impuls. Große Träume in buntem Make-Up, eine wahre Make-Up Band, wieder aufgetaucht -Rückkehr- Lasst die Blumen auf toten Bäumen erblühen1, Revivalshow auf dem Schutt, Luxuriös und wunderschön in diesem flüchtigen Leben wird verschwendet, KAVKI BOIZ, folgt uns, hey kommt schon Was geht? Wir sind KAVKI BOIZ. Steh auf und geh, und MACH ETWAS LÄRM. Eine glänzelnde Bühne, Blumenblätter tanzen. Wir sind die Männer der Revolution, wir haben euch warten lassen, Girls. Hoffen auf ein flüchtiges Leben in einer dunklen Welt, der Sound den wir spielen ist wahrer Dope. Von süchtig machendem Rock und Pop zu Hip Hop, wie wär's damit? Keine Zweifel, Made in NIPPON Es ist ok schrill zu sein, es ist ok peinlich zu sein. Und es ist ok du selbst zu sein, oder. Lasst uns unser Make-Up auftragen, lasst uns uns anziehen, lasst uns mit Zuversicht gehen. Hab deinen Weg, sei wie du bist, als Junge, wäre es nicht besser an die Dinge zu glauben, die du tun willst? Egal ob etwas richtig oder falsch ist. In diesen Zeiten, wo selbst die Erwachsenen es nicht schaffen. Sei nicht verwirrt, bring dich nicht um, spuck einfach vor dich, Mach es einfach, selbst wenn du scheiterst. Eines Tages bist du in der Lage, darüber zu lachen. WE ARE KAVKI BOIZ Weil wir so dermaßen singen und tanzen, Käfig aus Blumen, selbst wenn wir schrill sind, tragen wir den Geist des alten Japans. Lasst uns zusammen singen und tanzen, also lasst uns selbstbewusst mit Brust raus gehen. Schau, es ist unser Weg, werd trendy und stylisch, In einer Disco, einem Club oder Livehaus, kapiert? KVK in the HOUSE Es ist ok schrill zu sein, es ist ok peinlich zu sein. Lasst uns unser Make-Up auftragen, lasst uns uns anziehen, lasst uns mit Zuversicht gehen. Hab deinen Weg, sei wie du bist, als Junge, wäre es nicht besser an die Dinge zu glauben, die du tun willst? Egal ob etwas richtig oder falsch ist. In diesen Zeiten, wo selbst die Erwachsenen es nicht schaffen. Schäm dich nicht, hey heb deinen Kopf, Selbst wenn ich Nächte habe in denen ich auch weinen möchte. Aber trockne nicht deine Tränen, halt an ihnen fest, bewahr sie dir in deinem Bauch auf und lach und wein mit deinen Freunden. WE ARE KAVKI BOIZ '''Anmerkungen, Anspielungen' 1 “lasst die Blumen erblühen” wird auch gesagt dass es bedeuten kann, "animiert zu werden" oder "erfolgreich und gut bekannt zu werden" Kategorie:SongsKategorie:Discographie